Zorin Pol
Zorin Pol(2 BBY —) was born into the Kel Dorian force sensitive society of Baran Do Sages but it was decided early on that his path would lead far from the planet of Dorin. For cultural reasons more familiar to the Kel Dor, Zorin himself is something of an oddity simply in the way he was named. During more archaic and ancient times children were named after the unique sounds that the atmosphere of Dorin would make, typically in one syllable. While the extra syllable is not unusual in modern times, it is important to note that it was chosen specifically by the Baran Do Sages. Before Zorin Pol had even reached the age of one standard year, the Baran Do Sages sought out the Jedi Ver-tak Kai, a survivor of Order 66, and handed over the Kel Dorian child. It was not an easy decision, not only for the Baran Do Sages, but also for Ver-tak Kai as the Jedi were still being hunted by Vader and his agents. In the end an arrangement was made and Zorin became the pupil of Ver-tak Kai meanwhile traversing the galaxy incognito. Zorin Pol proved to be a very adept student, but differed from his master in that he preferred historical studies and philosophical pursuits as opposed to a dedicated weapon master. He proved to be well mannered and had a natural affinity for learning. While Zorin did not share the apptitude for lightsabers as Kai, the Kel Dor was able to grasp the concept of battlefield tactics with miraculous ability - something that would undoubtedly become useful in the young Jedi's future. His gift of the force and his rapid advancement compared to other young Jedi left Zorin with a distinctive sense of arrogance, something that plagued the Old Jedi order mercilessly. The Kel Dor has always been aware of his confidence and struggles to keep it in check, but it often times got the better of him. Early Life The Storms of Dorin A massive and violent helium storm raged across the surface of Dorin on the night of Zorin Pol's birth. Both of the Kel Dor's parents were members of the force sensitive society of Baran Do Sages and a unique future was foreseen for the child. The child was given the unique name of Zorin Pol, mimicking the powerful and violent sounds given off by the helium storm. Despite Dorin's natural protection being situated between two black holes it was decided that it would be too dangerous to raise Zorin there. The decision to send the child away was not made only because of the danger, but also because of the galaxy's current state of flux. Some of the more powerful Baran Do Sages sensed that Zorin Pol would play a role of some kind in the development of the future. So they sought out the hidden order 66 survivor Ver-tak Kai and asked him to watch over and then train Zorin in the ways of the Jedi. From that moment Zorin Pol's life was forever altered before it had actually even began. Though the Kel Dor would never truly know the comfort of his home, he would carry its memory in his own name wherever he would go. Though his name originates from the violent storms it is also an important reminder of a natural order. When the natural order is disrupted balance is bound to return simply out of natural progression, such as with storms and their conflicting fronts and barometric pressures. The New Jedi Order Of The Living Force and Being on the Move Of all the philosophies and teachings that Ver-tak Kai exposed the young Zorin too, none stole the padawan's heart and mind like the words of Qui-Gon Jinn. Once with the Jedi at the temple the young Kel Dor poured over every manuscript and holocron left behind by the Jedi Master of old. But Zorin Pol took a very unique approach to Qui-Gon's advice of living in the moment. The present is all well and good, but Zorin figured that in order to understand the current structure of things it was important to grasp history. Appearances OOC Information Category:Jedi